Of Love and Remorse
by fromwithinreality
Summary: Memories of the past, of love and of remorse. One-shot.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters._

_The writing in italics is taken from **'Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix' **and **'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' **by JK Rowling_

A young child was sitting on the porch of the house, the street before him – stranded. The boy had jet-black hair that framed his snow-white face, wide plump pale pink lips and long black lashes. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips paled from the cold winter. Taking his petite hands, he wrapped his white wool scarf more securely around his exposed neck and pulled the white wholly beanie tighter down covering his small bare ears. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his dark blue jacket atop his white shirt and black trousers, he let out a sigh.

From where he was sitting, he could see the distant lights in the night sky, as the moon and the stars shone bright, marvelling the innocence in his bright black eyes.

As a loud clang resounded from the alleyway, the door behind him opened with a sudden groan.

#

'… _and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters.'_

'_But I have done magic outside school!'_

'_We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven and they start training you, then you've got to go careful.'_

'_Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?'_

'_No, it doesn't make any difference.'_

In a deserted playground, two girls were swinging backward and forward. The eldest of the two had blonde hair, an unusually long neck with her lips pursued into a tight frown. The youngest had long, thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders; her eyes were startlingly almond-shaped green. She was wearing a white dress covered with red flowers, her features spelled enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the younger had let go of the wing and flown into the air, her red hair followed gracefully behind her as she launched herself skyward with a shout of laughter and soared back through the air, landing on her two feet lightly.

The elder stopped her swing, the heels of her sandals dragging on the ground as she leapt up, her hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed Lily!"

The girl named Lily picked up a flower from the ground, placing it in her palm for the elder to have a clear view. Upon her palm, the flower sat – its petal's opening and closing.

#

'_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'_

'_Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.'_

A man with memorable black lightless eyes, long hooked nose, greasy black hair and sallow skin was walking behind a group of four students – the Marauders.

"Scourgify!" screamed one of them and abruptly, pink soap bubbles streamed from the man's mouth, the froth was covering his lips making him choke.

"Leave him ALONE!"

"Levicorpus!"

With a flash of light, he was hanging upside down in the air; the robes he was wearing were falling over his head, revealing skinny legs and a pair of greying underpants.

#

'_I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –'_

'_Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends … You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.'_

A woman was wearing a dressing gown, with her arms folded in front of the Fat Lady at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

Without a pity in her voice, she glared at the man before her, who struggled on the verge of speech. Giving him a contemptuous glance, she turned around and climbed through the portrait hole.

#

'_Hide them all, then. Keep her – them – safe. Please.'_

The man with the greasy hair was standing with an older man, who was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a long beard. He was wearing crimson red robes, his brilliant blue eyes were hidden behind his half-moon spectacles.

The older man was talking to the man with contempt in his voice, whilst the man seemed to shrink a little merely looking up at the older man.

#

'_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans' eyes, I am sure?'_

'_DON'T! Gone … dead …'_

'_Is this remorse, Severus?'_

'_I wish … I wish I were dead …'_

A man was standing outside a house, a stranger to it. He unlocked the front door with a flick of his wand, and entered the house. Inside, a man with jet-black hair told his companion to escape with their child. Unable to stop the mysterious man, in a few minutes, the owner of the house lay dead on the stone ground.

The mysterious man then followed the way that the mother and child had disappeared. Offering the woman a chance to live, he raised up his wand, and "Avada Kedavra!"

#

'_After all this time?'_

'_Always.'_

"Expecto Patronum!"

From the tip of a wand, a silver doe burst out, landing on the office floor, she soared out.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
